


Forever Is A Long Time To Love Someone

by apothecaryofthemind



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Subject Matter, Blood, CanonxOC Shipping, Drugs, Multi, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apothecaryofthemind/pseuds/apothecaryofthemind
Summary: The Pines boys return to Gravity Falls after a long year of adventure. After saving the world, rekindling their brotherly love, and sailing the world on a massive adventure, they're more than ready for a break. But as Stan watches his brother's relationship with Fiddleford grow, he can't help but long for a love of his own.But this is Gravity Falls. And love is anything but normal here.
Relationships: Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines, Stanley Pines/OC
Kudos: 5





	Forever Is A Long Time To Love Someone

There is nothing more important than love.

This was the thing that permeated Stan's mind in every decision he made.Coming to Oregon? For the love of his brother, who he missed dearly. His search for fortune? For the love of his father, for whom he wished to redeem himself. His sacrifice? For the love of his niblings, the children he had come to love with all his heart. To Stan, the only thing in the world more valuable than his wealth, was love.

Even now, the thoughts danced in the back of his mind. The old codger found himself chuckling as he dropped his suitcase on the porch. "Can't believe it's only been eight months. Feels like we've been gone for ages." He yanked off his beanie, fingers combing the silver fluff of hair on his scalp. His brother approached at his side, and Ford jabbed him in the shoulder with a gentle punch.

"Maybe you're losing the ability to perceive time in your *old age*, Stanley."

"We're the same age!" He bopped Ford on the top of the head, chuckling through his feigned anger. "If I'm old, you're just as much of a relic!"

The men laughed as they held each other, Ford now on the receiving end of a vigorous noogie.

Turning the doorknob to the Shack with gentle hands, the two were flooded with familiar smells. The Lysol on the glass displays, the pungent smell of chemical preservatives, the strange scent of cheap hotel perfume mixed with sunscreen. This was the smell of home.

Soos had kept the Mystery Shack in excellent condition. In fact, it looked even better than when they had departed. Several new shelves had been added, with new exhibits to go with them. The floorboards had been replaced with new, fresh wood, and the stained glass windows had new grout. Everything was spick and span as could be. And Soos stood in the center, surrounded by his work with a prideful smile.

"Mr. Pines! Dr. Pines! You made it, dudes! That's so awesome, I'm so glad to see you!!" Jesus shouted, scooping Stan into a bone-crushing hug. The older man creaked in response, joints cracking from the pressure like a bowl of rice crispies.

"Yeah, m- issed you too, Soos- ACK- now can ya put me down?!"

"Sorry, dude, just got super excited!" Releasing his mentor with caution, he scratched at the back of his neck. "Glad you both made it back safe."

"It will take a lot more than Eldritch Horrors in the Arctic to knock us down, Mr. Ramirez." Ford gave a prideful chuckle.

Always eager to help, Soos placed his fez on the shop counter. "Need any help bringing your bags to your rooms? The kids won;t be here for a few more days, so ya got plenty of time to unpack and stuff." He walked past the two to turn the sign to 'Closed, to afford them all some privacy.

“Nah, we got it.” Stan leaned into a stretch as his bones cracked. “Just nice to be back, yanno? Wanna savor it for a minute before unloading. ‘Sides, you really gave the place an upgrade! I wanna take the time to appreciate it all.”

You could feel Soos’s smile from a mile away. He worshiped Stan like a child worships his father- an idealized passion that very few can capture, let alone deserve. “I’m glad you like it, dude! Put my heart and soul into this place while you were gone.”

The three continued on this delicate cycle of small talk for quite some time, a game of catch-up mixed with reminiscing that the three men could get lost in for hours. Talking of monsters, of beasts and creatures, of scams and stories and the comfortable parts of life. There was a halo of joy that emanated from the three as they stood, hearts open as books. 

You never realize how much you miss the little things until you find them again. 

Soos soon departed for the night, leaving the old men to their business. And once again, home alone, the twins found themselves falling into old habits. A pair of cold beers, an open window sill, and a countertop for chairs.

Stan found himself watching the foam drip down the side of his glass. This was a home he had built for himself. But did it ever feel like home before 2012? Did it feel like home before the kids? Before his brother returned? He didn't know if he could answer that honestly. But it was home now, he declared silently. More home than ever before. 

He took a long swig, the burn of the alcohol mingling with the cold in his throat. “You ever think about how we’d have reacted, if you told us who we’d be as kids? I don’t know if I woulda believed it.”

“I don’t think I would have either,” Ford mused in response, swirling his drink rhythmically. “Monster slayers saving the world? Even we wouldn't have been so naive.”

“But, here we are.” Finishing his glass with a swift gulp, Stan steadied his gaze at Ford with a forlorn smile. “I’m glad I came to this town when you asked. I’m glad I got you back, Sixer.”

“I’m glad too, Stan. I’m sorry it took the apocalypse for me to admit it.”


End file.
